


TCEST - The Meditation Situation

by CeruleanBound



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotic Pictures, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Meditation, Punishment, Sexting, TMNT, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Leo & Raph<br/>Summary: Leo's meditation session is unceremoniously interrupted, so his mate will be punished for his distractions<br/>Ages: Leo - 24, Raph - 23<br/>I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p><p>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo settled into lotus position on his yoga mat as soon as the candles surrounding him were lit.  He was seated in the middle of the dojo with plans to meditate for the next few hours before heading to bed. After a rather stressful day with his mate, he and Raph seemed to be disagreeing with each other since the moment they woke up that day, he just wanted to dedicate this time to focusing on a breathing meditation to clear and calm his buzzing mind.

 

The ninja leader closed his eyes, letting the soothing scent of sandal wood fill his senses, and twisted his hands into a vaayu mudra for calmness. Leo inhaled deeply, imaging the breath entering his nose, hitting the back of his throat and filling his lungs. He continued focusing on his breathing and relaxed his body.

 

_Bzzz._

 

Leo ignored his shell cell and continued his breathing meditation as if the interruption never happened; however, the longer he refrained from checking the text the more uneasy he became. Don and Mikey were out of the lair at the moment on a night run and it was possible they ran into trouble. Normally they would call for backup, but maybe they were in danger and couldn’t risk making the call? Leo’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed his shell cell off the floor next to him.

 

He turned on the phone and then furrowed his eye ridges when he read the name of the sender. Why was his mate texting him from inside the lair? Raph knew Leo was meditating in the dojo so why bother texting if it was something important? Out of curiosity Leo clicked the message and gasped, immediately regretting this decision. His breath hitched and hazel irises narrowed from the dilatation of the leader’s pupils when he saw the image that came up. The steady meditative breathing he’d achieved moments ago rapidly increased as a warm sensation blossomed in his lower region. As quickly as the arousal occurred, frustration followed shortly after and took over.

        

The ninja leader growled, his mouth curving down into a frown and cursing the way his body responded to his mate's tacky invitation. This was unacceptable. Raphael  _knew_  he was meditating. He shouldn’t be sending Leo erogenous pictures of himself  _in the act_.  Leo peeled his eyes away from the image, which took more effort on his part than he would ever admit aloud, but he wouldn’t give in to Raph’s plan to sabotage his meditation session. The katana wielder turned off the screen of his shell cell and replaced it on the floor next to him with a childish  _hmph_.

        

He told himself he didn’t care what Raph was doing right now, or what he was  _using_  to do himself right now… This was Leo’s time, and besides, they’d been at odds all day, was the red clad ninja really expecting to get any from him? The leader closed his eyes and took a deep breath, imaging he was cleansing his mind of the impure thoughts that trickled in after seeing the lewd picture of his mate. Leo tried to focus on his breath and clear his mind once more. Usually this wasn’t a difficult feat, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about Raph and the picture of Raph’s –

        

 _No_. He was not going to give in, he told himself despite the growing bulge in his lower plastron. Leo straightened his posture and took several more deep breaths and tried to ignore the uncomfortable tightness under his shell. It took several long minutes before he was able to find his rhythm again. He’d almost pushed the whole situation out of his mind, and willed the raging erection away, when his phone buzzed again. Damn. Leo kept his eyes closed and fumbled blindly for his phone next to him. He should really check it in case it was Donnie or Mikey…

        

It was from Raph again. Leo sighed and hovered his first finger over the text message notification. If he opened the text and looked at whatever image his mate had sent him this time, his meditation session would most definitely be over… and Raph would win this round. Inside the leader’s mind a battle of wills broke out. Half of him really wanted to ignore the obnoxious request for attention… another part _wanted_  to see the picture for the sheer excuse of finding Raph and scolding him for his erotic distractions.

        

A deep growl issued from the older turtle when he gave in and clicked the message. The image that popped up made his mouth go dry and he felt his burgeoning arousal under his shell once more. The leader licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at his naughty lover – Raphael would be punished for this.

        

Leo blew out his candles and stood up; meditating would have to wait. He left the dojo with a purposeful stride which resembled more of a waddle due to his most recent unwanted arousal, and didn’t stop his pursuit until he was standing outside the door of his and Raph’s shared bedroom. Leo closed his eyes and wished for once they wore clothes so it wasn’t so noticeable how turned on his body was from the pictures, it was embarrassing seeing as his plan was to reprimand his mate, not actually mate with him.

        

Leo considered knocking for a moment, since he knew what his lover was doing behind the closed door, but then he remembered the pictures were an obvious invitation, so he turned the knob and stopped inside the frame. Leo’s eyes widened as he stared at the sexy emerald turtle sprawled across their bed, legs spread revealingly and stroking himself steadily, eyes scrunched tightly and panting.

        

“Took ya long enough,” Raph moaned without opening his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo quickly stepped into the room and closed the door – their father didn’t need to see this if he happened to walk by. In a tone laced with annoyance Leo snapped, “You _knew_ I was meditating.”

 

“Mmmhmm yeah I did,” Raph groaned in agreement and raised an eye ridge derisively, “Thought ya could use a visual ta meditate on.”

 

“You ass,” Leo huffed, “That’s not the purpose of my meditation sessions and you know it.”

 

“Ya didn’t havta open the message, Leo,” Raph reminded him after a low churr rumbled in his chest.

 

Leo noticed his heartbeat had quickened since entering the room and he was starting to sweat the longer he watched his mate stroking his long, hard cock. The drooling precome made the veiny erection shine in the light of their table lamp. He licked his lips, suddenly finding he had the urge to lick away the pearlescent liquid. Raph watched him carefully and smirked knowingly, thrusting his hips up provocatively and humping the air. This only served to infuriate Leo more, especially when his own cock was demanding to drop down from the erotic show in front of him, and the leader immediately straightened his posture, crossing his arms across his plastron and stealing Raph’s unwavering gaze. He tried to ignore the embarrassing bulge that they both knew he had.

 

“I only checked because I thought maybe Donnie or Mikey needed backup and couldn’t call me,” Leo explained and stood his ground despite the strong temptation to join Raph on the bed.

 

“Kay, but I ain't ‘Donnie’ or ‘Mikey’ in yer phone,” Raph smirked and stroked himself extra slowly, trailing his fingers up and down the veins and curling around the tip of his cock, “And ya checked anyway.”

 

“Yeah… well I thought maybe it was an emergency!” Leo spluttered and uncrossed his arms to place his hands on his hips. He really wished his own arousal wasn’t so noticeable.

 

Raph’s eye ridges rose in amusement and he gestured with a nod of his head at his leaking cock, “This _is_ an emergency.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Leo snapped and tried looking anywhere but Raph’s erection.

 

Raph shook his head and churred again as he quickened his stroking, “No, I’m horny as shell and I’m already prepped. So either get over here and fuck me or I’m gonna make myself cum and you’ll have missed yer chance ta claim my ass tonight.”

 

Leo couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him when he heard his mate was pre-prepped. Raph didn’t usually prep himself even when he wanted Leo to top him. The leader locked the door and was on the bed hovering over his mate in a matter of seconds, dropping down as soon as he was between Raph’s hot thighs.

 

“I’m still mad at you for distracting me,” Leo declared and laid down on top of Raph, attaching his mouth to the emerald turtles neck and lapping away the salty perspiration before nipping harshly and pulling a gasp from the younger mutant.

 

“Ya gonna punish me, Leo?” Raph purred, wincing slightly from the love bite.

 

“You bet your shell I’m gonna punish you,” Leo smirked and bit down harder on his lover’s shoulder causing the hothead to cry out.

 

Leo ground his plastron against Raph’s trapped cock and relished in the whimpering it elicited from the pinned turtle as Leo’s erection rubbed against Raph’s hardness. Leo wondered if he could get Raph off this way, he must be close based on how long he’d been masturbating and holding off his release so he could taunt Leo with it. The blue banded turtle grinned to himself and slid off his lover. Raph whined and shot him a questioning look before his eyes clamped shut seconds later and he bit his lip to stifle the loud moan when Leo started pumping his throbbing organ.

 

The older turtle smirked, continuing his unrelenting pace on Raph’s hard on, and pressed kisses to his mate’s neck, jaw and finally his lips. Raph welcomed the rough kiss, battling Leo’s tongue for dominance until Leo pulled back and started trailing his lips down to meet his hand. Raph cried out when his cock was swallowed up by the ninja leader. Leo bobbed his head up and down taking Raph deeper into his throat, swirling his tongue all over the glorious thick girth and swallowing the dribbling precome. His hard length twitched against the sheets when Raph churred in appreciation.

 

“God Leo, I’m so fuckin’ close!” Raph gasped out and squirmed beneath him, fisting the sheets and breathing frenziedly.

 

Leo pulled his mouth away from his mate and chuckled before stating in a husky drawl that made the now wet cock spasm from the sudden cold of the room after such spoiling in the leader’s warm orifice, “I shouldn’t let you cum yet. This is a punishment after all.”

 

“Nooo Leo!” Raph almost sobbed and reached for his cock to finish himself off.

 

Leo prevented him from reaching his erection by intercepting his hands and instead pinned both above the emerald mutant’s head. Raph glared at the leader and growled when his lover started untying his blue mask with his free hand. The leaf green mutant simply shook his head, grinning mockingly before binding the emerald turtle’s wrists together.

 

“There we go,” Leo smirked, admiring his handiwork and slowly stroked himself with one hand while tracing the veins along Raph’s rock solid member, “Much better.”

 

The red ninja panted and tried to thrust his hips up to access more contact – any contact! He was so strung and all Leo did was cluck his tongue at his mate’s impatience and stopped touching him all together, deciding to focus on pumping his own erection. Raph frowned and groaned to show his annoyance but he couldn’t pull his eyes from the glistening leaf green cock in Leo’s hand. He wondered for a moment if Leo would have Raph suck him off... he wasn't opposed to that idea. 

 

“Say please.”

 

“Fuck you, Leo,” Raph snapped quickly and glared - he should have known Leo would want him to beg. As much of a control freak he was as leader of their ninja clan, he was almost a bigger control freak in the bedroom. 

 

“I thought that’s what you want me to do to you?” Leo said smugly and pressed his tip to Raph’s entrance, painting the already wet hole with his precome.

 

“I ain’t beggin’,” His voice cracked and he bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to sound from the way Leo was taunting him.

 

Leo raised an eye ridge challengingly and tapped his erection against Raph’s entrance teasingly, enjoying the way his lover nearly came undone from the pleasurable torture. With Raph’s eyes shut tightly, Leo scooted back and then bent down to sweep his wide tongue across the tip of Raph’s cock. Raph shivered and moaned loudly, unable to hold back his vocal pleasure any longer as his eyes flew open to watch. Leo immediately sat back on his heels and studied his mate again, continuing his steady stroking on his own hard member, refusing to touch Raph’s at the moment since that’s what the hothead wanted.

 

“Feel like begging now?”

 

“No.”

 

Leo nodded curtly and dipped his head again to swallow up Raph’s cock. The hothead shouted and threw his head back into the pillows. Leo expertly kneaded the appendage in his mouth with his tongue and with his fingers traced Raph’s puckered, wet entrance. The leaf green turtle was surprised how turned on he was from simply knowing that entrance was already ready for him to plunge into whenever he decided to give his mate the satisfaction. Raph shivered again as Leo fondled his hole before pushing in quickly. A needy moan sounded when Leo probed his inner walls with two curled fingers, looking for the bundle of nerves that was sure to make Raph beg for more.

 

As soon as the leader prodded the sai wielder’s prostate Raph churred and shouted, “Please Leo!”

 

“Please what?”

 

Raph groaned dramatically and then stated through grit teeth, “Please fuck me already.”

 

Leo grinned and purred, “On your knees.”

 

He twirled his finger in a circle to show his mate he wanted him facing the headboard. Raph struggled to follow the order due to his bound hands, but a few moments later he was situated on his knees with his butt in the air. He sighed contentedly when Leo’s cock painted across his hole again. Raph prepared himself for the rough penetration that would most likely occur due to Leo's annoyance with him, but instead he received a hard smack to his right buttock. The emerald turtle gasped and moaned loudly, shifting forwards from the force of the strike.

 

“Naughty turtles get spanked,” Leo’s voice was husky and dripping with need.

 

Raph hummed brokenly in agreement as he waited for the next smack – he’d never admit it but he loved when Leo spanked him. From the force of each swat, he could tell his buttocks were reddening and Leo still didn’t seem ready to penetrate him.

 

“Please, Leo!” Raph gasped and looked upside down at his throbbing cock which was bobbing helplessly above the sheets with each spank, “Please!”

 

Following the plea, Leo smoothed his hands over the sore skin and pressed sloppy, open mouthed kisses to each cheek. Raph moaned and pushed back against Leo’s beak, hoping his kissing would lead to more. Unfortunately for the emerald turtle it didn’t lead to what he wanted, yet he sighed in relief when his mate’s hand wrapped around his cock again.

 

“Tell me what you want, Raph,” His voice was low and demanding.

 

“You Leo!” Raph gasped and scrunched his eyes shut, “I need you, now! Please!”

 

Leo smirked at the begging and didn’t relent the pace he set when he started jerking his mate off. After fisting Raph's erection for a few minutes, he could tell the younger was close to losing it. The older turtle swelled with pride from the way Raph was moaning and churring - because of him - and the way his shaft kept undulating, he knew he was about to cum. Leo grinned as the damn burst and hot opalescent seed splattered across the sheets in thick trails below the emerald mutant while Raph cried out his leader’s name. When Raph’s member was spent, the larger turtle keeled over sideways, avoiding the puddle he’d made, and gasped for air. His skin was covered in a thin sheen.

 

“But I prepped for ya?” Raph finally panted when he caught his breath and looked up at Leo who was steadily stroking himself again.

 

“Don’t worry Raphie, I’m not done with you yet,” Leo shook his head and flashed him a Cheshire grin. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Raph’s breathing returned closer to normal Leo started touching him again. Raph whimpered at how sensitive his cock was in the leader’s hand after his orgasm and struggled with the decision to scoot away from the groping hand or push up into it. With his other hand, neglecting his own hard member for the moment, Leo caressed Raph’s wet entrance, hazel eyes flickering up to catch Raph’s hypnotized gaze. The sight made Leo's cock twitch and he let go of Raph to spread his precome over his own dick.

 

“Ya can’t tell me this ain’t better than meditating,” Raph said confidently, his voice thick and husky with arousal, when Leo lined up with his entrance.

 

“Never said meditation was better,” Leo grunted and pushed into the hilt in one fluid motion.

 

Raph churred and bit down hard on his lip while he adjusted to the intrusion that was much larger than the fingers he used to prep himself earlier. Leo gave him only a few seconds to adjust before he pulled almost all of the way out then slammed back in. 

 

“Ah, fuck! Leo,” Raph moaned and threw his head back into the pillows.

 

“Yeah Raph?” Leo prompted and slammed in again, angling himself to find Raph’s prostate, “Do you like that? Am I fucking you well? Tell me.”

 

“Ah! Yes,” Raph cried and pulled at the binds on his wrists as white pleasure exploded in front of his eyes, “More!”

 

Leo grinned at the begging, churring loudly in response and grabbed his mate’s hips to anchor himself before thrusting into him with increased speed and force. Raph was now moaning out nonsensical sentences, praising Leo for the way he was making him feel. The leaf green turtle smirked at how quickly he'd wrecked his mate and grabbed for the now hard dick standing proudly between them. The emerald mutant gasped and groaned while his cock was pumped in tandem to Leo’s thrusting. The drooling precome was massaged into the taut skin so it _schlicked_ in Leo's strong grip.

 

“Ah! Fuck yeah, Leo. Like that, baby!”

 

The topping turtle's hips coiled into him over and over again, jabbing his prostate and making the younger shout his name repeatedly. Leo panted and closed his eyes, willing himself not to come too fast. He was already so close after how long he’d spent working up his mate and from earlier when the pictures got him hot and bothered in the dojo. He figured Raph knew their session wouldn't last long either - how could he when he was moaning and wriggling like that beneath Leo. He had to know how hot he looked when he let go that way.

 

“Tell me how much you love my cock inside you,” Leo murmured into Raph’s tympanum as his hands roamed over hot, perspired skin, groping anywhere he could reach.

 

“L-love yer cock, Leo. I’m so full right now," Raph hummed and shut his eyes, squeezing them shut as his body was overstimulated.

 

“Yes you are. I fill you up so well, Raph. My big, fat cock is so deep inside you,” Leo panted and relished the moaning it elicited from the younger, "Oh God, Raph!"

 

"L-Leo!" The younger moaned brokenly and wished he could twist his hands in the sheets, but instead yanked at the mask binding him to no avail since Leo was an expert at tying knots.

 

"You're so hot like this, Raph," Leo gasped, "The way you take my cock so well."

 

The leaf green turtle moved faster inside him, his hands tight on Raph's hips, knowing there would be hand shaped bruises left when they were done - but he didn't care, and neither did Raph for that matter. The slick anal walls tightening and pulsing around his cock had him churring and swearing louder than even his mate. Raph's eyes were open again and he was staring up at his lover with glassy, lust-filled golden orbs, pupils blown wide in pleasure. Leo leaned forward and pressed a rough kiss to his beak, but before the larger turtle could respond, Leo broke apart and panted harshly for air.  

 

“You were naughty to distract me while I was meditating, Raphie,” Leo cooed, scolding him several minutes later, “Are you going to do that again?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Raph groaned and gave Leo a lopsided grin, “If this is how I get punished then I won't ever let ya meditate again.”

 

The katana wielder narrowed his eyes and slammed into Raph’s lovely ass harder, his thrusting becoming erratic in his desire for release. Raph shouted out his lover’s name, followed by a string of curses and praises before finally cumming for a second time that night. Leo proudly watched the hot, milky seed splash across his mate’s plastron and his own leaf green hand. The constricting of Raph’s anal muscles around his cock allowed for a few final sharp thrusts before it pulled him into his own powerful orgasm.

 

Leo collapsed on top of the exhausted mutant. Their plastrons heaved in unison and they panted for breath. By the time Leo caught enough of his, he grabbed Raph’s face and initiated a slow, passionate kiss. Their tongues lazily battled for dominance and moans were exchanged as they made out. After several minutes of uninterrupted lip sucking and nibbling, Leo pulled back, gasping for more air and stared at the relaxed expression resting on his lover’s sweaty face.

 

“Why did you prep yourself for me?” Leo asked since the question had been pestering him throughout their copulation.

 

“Knew ya’d leave if I wasn’t,” Raph shrugged and sighed happily before cocking an eye ridge and asking, “Can you untie me now? I have an itch on my neck.”

 

The corner of Leo’s lip twitched into a smile and he untied the mask from Raph’s wrists before pointing out, “You didn’t know that for sure, that I would leave.”

 

Raph hummed, scratched the itch on his neck and shrugged, “If I hadn’t and ya left I was gonna video message ya.”

 

“That would have been a dirty trick, Raphael,” Leo's eyes widened and he immediately imagined how that would have gone over.

 

“I thought the picture was a dirty trick,” He chuckled, “Might as well have gone all out if ya were gonna be stubborn.”

 

Hazel eyes rolled dramatically and he slid off his mate, pulling his now softened member out of Raph’s hot, wet orifice. They both shuddered when he slipped out and then flopped down next to the younger turtle.

 

“You ass,” Leo muttered, fluttering his eyes shut and shook his head.

 

“What about my ass?” Raph mumbled sleepily and turned his head to watch his leader.

 

“I said _you’re_ an ass because you ruined my mediation session.”

     

“You complaining?”

      

Leo’s eyes cracked open to peak at Raph. His gaze roved over the sleepy form of his mate and the loving look plastered to his pleasured face, “No, I’m not.”

 

“Good,” Raph yawned and then added mockingly, “I’m surprised I got ya ta cave so fast, Fearless. Figured ya’d put up more of a fight than that.”

  
The leaf green turtle’s cheeks heated and he hit Raph with a pillow - to regain his honor - to which the younger turtle just laughed and hit him back with another pillow. Leo chuckled, he was in a much better mood than he’d been in before his meditation session. Although, a part of him wanted to go back to the dojo and pick up where he left off, he was too exhausted now and when he looked over at his lover who was smiling contently and looking uncharacteristically cuddly, he knew he couldn’t leave. Leo smiled to himself and grabbed for a towel in his nightstand to clean them both off. When the sleeping turtle was clean, Leo turned off their lamp and pulled Raph close to him, spooning behind and letting the combined scent of their coupling and the emerald turtle’s soft snoring lull him into his own sleep. He could always meditate tomorrow anyway.


End file.
